The invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring the linear position of an elongated electrically conductive element.
The term "linear position" of an elongated element refers to the position of the elongated element in a direction which is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the elongated element. By "elongated element" is meant an element whose longitudinal dimensions are more than hundred times the dimensions of its cross-section.
The term "electrically conductive element" refers to an element which has a conductivity coefficient which is greater than 0.01 mm/.OMEGA.mm.sup.2. Copper wires, steel filaments and stainless steel fibres are examples of elongated electrically conductive elements.